<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperate Times by Cate_9xBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241807">Desperate Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_9xBlue/pseuds/Cate_9xBlue'>Cate_9xBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocks, Wolves, and the Moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Although it's more of an episode mix, Angst, Bad Parent Quirin (Disney), Bebe Varian, Creighton's actually a formidable badguy in this, Eventual Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Friend Eugene, Good Friend Rapunzel, Good Parent Quirin (Disney), He's somewhere in the middle, It's as wild as it sounds, It's season 1 so everyone is a BABY character development-wise, On top of everything else that was going down in season 1, Poor bebes, Quirin messed up and Varian's facing the consequences, Rapunzel is trying her best, Several episodes fused together, She's still an idiot, Sins of the Father, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Werewolf Curse, but not overly so, episode rewrite, he's trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_9xBlue/pseuds/Cate_9xBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushed by the fact that his father chooses to lie about their town’s struggles and refuse his attempts to help, Varian finds a different approach to getting his voice heard. Rapunzel takes it upon herself to investigate when reports from Old Corona come in about something terrorizing villagers and livestock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel &amp; Varian, Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel &amp; Varian &amp; Lance Strongbow, Cassandra &amp; Lance Strongbow, Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rocks, Wolves, and the Moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure I entirely love this one anymore, but I wanted to post something in honor of Halloween. Will be posting several times a day, with the last chapter coming on Halloween!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>     “How you convinced your father this was a good idea, I may never know.” Cassandra walked alongside her, frowning at the guards who were leading their way. Lance and Eugene straggled behind, bickering over some silly disagreement. “I mean, the man’s almost as overprotective as my</span> <span>dad. And only two guards? He’s practically sending you by yourself.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh come on, he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad,” Rapunzel shrugged, smiling. As much as she loved her parents, it was nice to get away once in a while. Spending too much time in one place sort of set her on edge. “Besides, it’s worth it. You know who we’ll get to see while we’re here?” Cass raised an eyebrow, before rolling her eyes playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Hmm, let me guess. Goggles boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Varian!” She could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect. He was, after all, one of the few friends she had outside the castle. “Maybe we’ll even be able to help with the ‘you know what’ situation when we get there.” Cass’s smile faded. Rapunzel had briefed her on what Varian had said. How the black rocks were destroying the village. How, despite it all, his father was refusing to ask for any real help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Blondie, I’m sure everything is fine,” Eugene comforted, abandoning Lance’s side to walk in line with her. “After all, wouldn’t someone besides Varian have noticed if these rocks were that bad?” Everyone came to a sudden halt, and Lance nearly ran into Eugene. The guards that had accompanied them were staring ahead, mouths open in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Houses were on their sides, run through with sharp spikes. A well was broken to pieces near the village’s center, and fences were torn apart. Any people who weren’t gathered near the outskirts of town were hiding inside ruined homes, watching through the windows. Those who were clustered together seemed anxious, and they were whispering in low voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, so I guess things </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>kinda bad,” he admitted, eyes wide. Rapunzel pushed past the guards, running into the crowd, and her friends rushed after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Varian!” She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. These rocks could be destructive and dangerous, and if he had-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Rapunzel?” She released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding when the young alchemist poked his head out from the cluster of people. His eyes brightened at the sight of her, and he met her half way. “You came! I can’t believe it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Of course I did!” She pulled him into a hug, grinning with relief. “I’m just sorry it took so long! What’s going on?” He raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You mean, besides the rocks?” A woman turned to them, overhearing their conversation. She gave the boy a harsh look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Why, the animal problems, of course!” She explained, gesturing as though it was obvious. “You can’t tell me you haven’t heard!” Rapunzel took a step back, hand instinctively reaching out in front of her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry, I hadn’t.” The woman gave her a glare, before turning back around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Damn royals.” Rapunzel was shocked. She pushed aside the offense at being talked to like that and looked at Varian, scrunching her face in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Animal problems?” Varian shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “My dad’s about to talk about it,” he offered. He then noticed the arrival of the others, and his face brightened again. “Hey Flynn! Cassie! And, uh, friend of Flynn and Cassie!” Lance feigned offense, holding a hand to his chest as though scandalized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Lance Strongbow!” The boy’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You mean from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tales of Flynnigan Rider?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rapunzel tuned them out as she saw Quirin shush the crowd of people. She peered over the heads, standing on her toes, and managed to catch a glimpse of the man. He looked tired, and stretched far too thin. If what Varian had been saying was true, then it certainly wasn’t the best time to be the leader of Old Corona. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Now, I know the rumors that have been circulating, but I wanted to assure you that there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Lies!” Someone shouted. “There’s something after my livestock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It broke into my chicken coop last night!” Another interjected. “Nothing left but blood and feathers!” Quirin held his hands out to calm the cacophony that was growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Folks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he practically begged, raising his voice just to be heard. Varian had long since rejoined her side, watching along with the others. He had a deep scowl set on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Looks like this town has its fair share of problems right about now,” Lance observed, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What do you think they mean?” Cass asked in a low voice, although it wasn’t really necessary with how loud the villagers were. “Something terrorizing livestock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Why not just hire an exterminator?” Eugene suggested dismissively. Varian rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Because it’s too big a problem. An exterminator wouldn’t stand a chance.” Quirin’s voice interrupted the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We are currently doing all we can to handle the issue. Please, if you could all return home.” A series of grumbles and groans travelled through the crowd, then it started to disperse. Varian was the first to approach his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Dad-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Not now, Varian,” Quirin dismissed, rubbing his hand over his face. The boy deflated, but didn’t back off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Excuse me,” Rapunzel greeted. The man took his hand away, glancing at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, I’m sorry, Your Highness. You’ve come at…  a bad time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I can see that,” she said, frowning. “I was wondering if we could help? Maybe if you showed us what’s going on with the animals, we could try to figure out what’s scaring them.” Quirin looked like he sincerely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to accept, but he kept face and gestured for her to follow. She and her party followed him down the path to the pastures. Upon their arrival, they had to stifle gasps. The sheep were practically stacked on top of each other, as though they believed the ground to be deadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Woah,” Cass mumbled. Varian nodded numbly. His eyes were scanning the surrounding bushes and trees, as though he’d heard something they hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “If this keeps up, our entire market system will be thrown off,” Quirin admitted. “The chickens disappearing and the sheep frightening off cuts off our resources. I’m not sure we could survive the winter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “And this is only happening here?” She looked to her friends to confirm. They merely shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I haven’t heard any reports of it happening anywhere else,” Cass offered. Quirin shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Nor have I. This seems to be solely focused in Old Corona.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we need the King’s help,” Varian piped in. Quirin gave him an exasperated frown, as though they’d had this conversation a hundred times before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Not again, Varian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Dad, she’s the princess,” he insisted. “She could-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Let it go.” The tone of his voice was final. Varian shrunk into himself, and the man turned to the princess. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It’s really no problem,” she assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I think it’s time you leave,” he continued, ushering them back down the path. “We are a bit busy, at the moment, and it doesn’t make for the nicest place to visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Why don’t you go with them, son?” It wasn’t a question. It was an order. “Go visit the capital for a couple days. It could lift your spirits.” Varian looked hurt. His friends looked away awkwardly, feeling as though they were imposing on a personal matter. Quirin started back into town, and they all followed after. Once again, Varian’s eyes scanned the terrain. He came to a stop abruptly, and Eugene ran into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wha-?” He followed the boy’s gaze. A little ways off the path, there was a footprint. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>footprint. Glancing ahead, they saw that Quirin had already headed back into town. The two made their way over, and the others followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wolf prints?” Cass leaned down next to one, sharp eyes scrutinizing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Those are kinda big to be wolf prints,” Lance pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wow, I hadn’t noticed,” Cass replied sarcastically. “Thanks for that helpful tidbit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Guys,” Rapunzel reprimanded, glaring at them. The two fell silent, but sent each other subtle glares. Eugene, for one, was just relieved not to be the object of her aggression for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “The prints aren't side by side,” he observed. “If anything, they look more like footprints.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wolf footprints,” Lance offered helpfully. Eugene shot him a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah. Wolf footprints.” He gestured at the prints. “From one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stands on two feet.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wolves don’t walk on two feet,” Varian argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You sure about that?” At the princess’s comment, they all looked at her, only to follow the direction of her point. Something was rustling the bushes, and two fluffy ears were visible. In an instant, something jumped out and knocked Cass over, pinning her. She let out a yowl, and the others yelled with fright, then she flipped her attacker over, pinning them instead. They growled and hissed, hands clawing at her in an attempt to get free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bit out. The stranger eventually stopped struggling, or at least slowed down enough that she loosened her grip. Rapunzel leaned down hesitantly, lifting the skeletal mask obscuring their face. But when the ugly, growling face of a woman was revealed, she put the mask back down. She looked better that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Who are you?” Rapunzel demanded, frying pan at the ready and appearing from seemingly nowhere. The woman struggled to get the mask off her face. Once it was successfully removed, she glared up at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Captain Creighton,” she snapped. “And it is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>outrage</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be greeted in such a way.” Cass’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wha- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’m a tracker!” Creighton argued, as though that somehow explained everything. Rapunzel took a breath, trying to remain as amiable as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What exactly does that have to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>tackling </span>
  </em>
  <span>my friend?” The woman rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I was tracking, obviously.” She gave Cass a not so subtle glare. “She just happened to be in the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “So you jumped out of a bush and knocked her over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Are you going to let me go or not?” Cass frowned at her friend, but Rapunzel just waved her hand. The girl stood with a groan, squinting down at the tracker as she scrambled onto her stout, disproportionately stubby legs. “That’s better, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Kid?!” Cass reached for her sword, and Rapunzel stepped in between before any bad decisions could be made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Woah woah woah!” She shouted, hands outstretched. “Let’s not get hasty here!” She gave Cass a pointed look, and the latter sheathed her sword with a pout. Varian stifled a giggle behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It’s quite alright,” Creighton assured her, a cocky smirk toying at her lips. “I easily could have subdued her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “YOU-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “WHAAaaat exactly are you doing here?” Rapunzel forced a smile as both Eugene and Lance surged forward, holding Cassandra back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Again, I’m tracking.” Rapunzel forced her smile to stay there, and this time Varian couldn’t completely stop the snort that escaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Tracking </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Creighton seemed to have been waiting for that question, because her smile grew even more smug, and she stood to her full height (a not at all impressive feat, as she stood shorter than even the young teen in their company). She gave way for a dramatic pause, dipping her head, then she looked back up with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Why, the very thing that’s been terrorizing your town,” she gloated. “A werewolf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The apparent werewolf situation escalates faster than anyone could have anticipated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heck yeah let's keep this consistent update thing going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “A- a </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The group stood in shock, staring at the woman as she dusted herself off and fiddled with her crossbow. Rapunzel laughed, drawing the attention of her friends as they stared at her incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “This is a joke, right?” She touched her face as though wiping away a tear. “Right?” Her laughter died away. “Guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Werewolves aren’t real,” Varian pointed out, sharing the same uncomfortable look as the others. Creighton laughed aloud, giving him an unimpressed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, boy,” she dismissed. Varian’s expression darkened, and he once again shrunk away. Eugene gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, and leveled the woman with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You have to understand this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>difficult to believe,” he explained. She peered at him through the corner of her eye, sizing him up, then pulled a book out of her back pocket. She sat cross legged on the ground with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>gesturing to the cover. Rapunzel and Eugene kneeled beside her, Lance peering over his friend’s shoulder, and Cass and Varian hung back. Neither was a big fan of the woman, although they still leaned over enough to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It’s all in here,” she explained. The cover bore half the face of a man, and half a wolf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lycanthrope </span>
  </em>
  <span>was scrawled across the bottom. “Maledicta lupus, or the Wolf’s Curse, if you’re uneducated.” Again Varian glared at the back of her head, muttering to himself. She flipped through the book, and flashes of creatures with fur and fangs danced across the pages. The only color in the drawings was the red of their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Those don’t look terrifying at all,” Eugene mumbled sarcastically, face uncharacteristically pale. Creighton continued her explanation, either not noticing or not caring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “The Wolf’s Curse travels the globe,” she recited, dropping her voice to add the undertone of doom. “In search of a host. It feeds off of untapped rage, so the perfect host is someone who harbors a deep, hidden anger.” She flipped the page, showing the rather grotesque image of a man being possessed. “It inhabits the body of its host, and causes him to turn into a raging werewolf every full moon!” She flipped another page, displaying the image of the werewolf, ravaging the night. “For the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his life.” Someone swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’ve tracked it all the way here, to Corona,” she explained, dropping the act. “It seems to have found a new host, in the form of one of the citizens of this pathetic kingdom. You’re lucky I got here when I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Who is it?” Lance stuttered, clearly terrified by the tale. Eugene elbowed him in the rib. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You think if I knew that I’d still be lurking in the shadows?” Creighton snapped, shutting the book with a crack that had Varian jumping backwards. “It could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stood, pulling the crossbow off her back and cocking it. “That’s why I need to get to work. So I can destroy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Now hold on just a second,” Rapunzel interrupted. “Even if this </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound like some old fairytale, you said it’s one of the citizens. You can’t just go around hurting people.” The tracker laughed obnoxiously, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You have no say over what I do.” Rapunzel stood to her full height, nearly a foot taller than the stout woman, and glared down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Actually, I do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the princess. My mother and father rule this kingdom.” She leaned into her face, pointing an accusing finger at her. “And you will not be destroying </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as long as you are in our domain. Is that clear?” The woman’s eyes widened with surprise, then squinted back into a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You’re making a big mistake,” she warned. Rapunzel snatched the book from her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I think I’ll take that chance.” Creighton huffed, then turned on her heels and stalked back toward the town. They watched her go, Rapunzel with her hands on her hips, while the others just stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Uh, Princess, no offense,” Lance started. “But was it really the best idea to turn away the werewolf hunter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>     “Of course!” She cried, rounding on them. “You heard her! Whoever it is is one of my subjects. I will not stand for her attacking any of them, werewolf or not!” She opened the book in her arms, flipping through it. “No, we</span> <span>have to be the ones to take action.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We have to find it before she does,” Eugene realized. She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What we need is to avoid a panic,” Cass stated. “If the kingdom finds out about this, it’ll be that much harder to find it.” Rapunzel waved a hand, already climbing back onto the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We don’t need to worry about that,” she dismissed. “As long as the five of us keep our mouths shut, that secret is as good as kept.” They made their way back into town, only to stop abruptly at the sight of the crowd from earlier. It had grown thicker, almost like a mob, and Quirin was lost in the center, trying to handle the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You’ve been holding out on us!” Someone yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I knew you were lying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We need the werewolf </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her friends all stared at Rapunzel, eyes wide. She chuckled nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, so I guess it isn’t a secret anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “This has gotten out of hand.” Rapunzel was sitting on the balcony, arms folded in her lap. Eugene leaned his head on top of hers, rubbing her arm soothingly. “It’s starting to spread out of Old Corona. By tonight, everyone will know. The werewolf won’t stand a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, don’t sound so hopeless,” he comforted. “We should have known that Creighton would blab. She’s just trying to make it harder for you to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You’re right,” she said resolutely. “This is just a complication. We’ll have to work outside the public eye.” She grimaced. “And hope that my dad doesn’t try to interfere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “The king</span>
  <em>
    <span> is </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty worked up about this right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “How could he not be?” Rapunzel sighed, leaning her weight into him. “Before this morning I didn’t even think werewolves were real. Now there’s one in Corona, in danger of being killed by some crazy tracker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Uh, Rapunzel?” The couple glanced up. Varian stood a little ways off to the side, clutching something fuzzy in his arms. Rapunzel’s eyes grew wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Is that a raccoon?” Varian held the creature out for her to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, it’s just Ruddiger.” The raccoon jumped down from his arms and scampered over, making himself at home in Rapunzel’s lap. She giggled, patting his head fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well isn’t he just adorable?” Ruddiger chittered happily, fully enjoying the attention he was getting. Eugene looked back at the boy who was watching the scene with amusement and… discomfort?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You okay, Hair Stripe?” Varian blinked, making eye contact with him, then stared down at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, I’m fine.” Rapunzel patted the floor beside her, and he hesitantly made his way over before plopping down unceremoniously. Ruddiger climbed into his lap, and rubbed his furry face against his chest. Varian smiled at the notion, but then his gaze traveled past the trees of the mainland. “I guess I’m just worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “About?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “My village. My dad.” One of his fists clenched subconsciously. “He’s so stubborn that he’s been refusing help for the rocks. I thought with this whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing, he’d at least know he had to get some. But he’s still pushing it under the rug.” He wrapped his arms around his animal companion, frowning. “And now he’s pushed me away too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, he just wants you safe,” Rapunzel insisted. “I’m sure my dad would probably do the same thing if there was a werewolf on the loose in the capital.” She glanced at Eugene, and a slight scowl graced her face. “In fact, he’s already trying to find ways to keep me in the castle. He’s piled on quite a few things for me to do, as though he thinks I won’t notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, dads can be rough sometimes,” Eugene agreed. “Glad I don’t have one.” Rapunzel gave him a look, and he cleared his throat. “What I mean is that they’re protective. But that’s because he loves you. He doesn’t want to see you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “And he doesn’t want me insisting he asks for help anymore,” Varian grumbled. He shook his head. “There’s literally a monster attacking livestock, and he still doesn’t reach out to the king. No, he had to hear about it through rumors.” He scratched behind Ruddiger’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen the black rocks,” Rapunzel pointed out. “And I’ve seen the prints and the evidence of the werewolf attacks. I could always talk to my dad about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Really?” He looked up at her with hope shining in his eyes. She fought back a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Really really. Just… after this whole werewolf debacle is over. I trust my dad, but I don’t think he’s going to be all for us helping the monster instead of destroying it.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised he hasn’t called in Creighton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh.” Varian’s gaze again found his feet. The princess frowned, sensing something was wrong. She put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, is there something else?” He shook his head. Just as she was about to inquire further, Cassandra burst onto the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Raps, you better get down here,” she huffed, out of breath. Rapunzel and Eugene hurried onto their feet, followed by the young alchemist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What? Why?” Her friend just shook her head grimly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You’re gonna have to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh no.” Rapunzel stood stock still, wide eyed with either terror or surprise, she couldn’t tell yet. An entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>mob </span>
  </em>
  <span>had gathered in front of the castle, with torches and signs, shouting that the king have the werewolf destroyed. Her father was out there, trying to calm them, but nothing seemed to be working. Cass had her sword out, ready to defend her if anyone came too close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “This definitely isn’t good,” Eugene mused, glancing back at the small body that was hidden behind his. Varian was clutching onto his back, staring with fright at the manic villagers. This was, no doubt, the most violent he’d ever seen them. They always seemed like such nice people when he came to visit with his dad, but this? This was a whole new playing field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Dad!” Rapunzel rushed out past the guards, weaving her way over to him. He gazed back at her with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Rapunzel, you were supposed to stay inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “But- but what is all this?” He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “This is a panic, darling. We’ve got a crisis on our hands now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “But we didn’t tell anybody, honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I know,” he admitted. “But just let me handle this. There’s nothing we can do about it now. Go inside with your mother.” She wanted to argue, but the mob grew louder, and she felt a hand tug her backwards. Cass was rushing her back inside, along with the others. The doors were slammed behind them, and then the sounds were muffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We have to find another way,” she insisted, not even looking away from the closed doors. “We- we have to sneak out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Blondie-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>     “No, Eugene.” She turned back to face them. “I’m the princess, and when I was crowned I swore I’d protect my people. This</span> <span>is how I protect my people. </span><em><span>All</span></em><span> of my people.” She glanced at Cass. “You still know the backway out?” She nodded. “Okay. Eugene, go grab Lance.” Her boyfriend nodded, and then he was running down the hall. She turned to the frightened boy left behind. “Varian, you stay here.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You’ve been more than enough help already,” she explained. “I want to help the werewolf, but that doesn’t mean I need to endanger my friends in the process.” She leaned down to his height. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your dad is safe.” He looked like he wanted to argue, but Ruddiger pawed at his head, and he seemed to take that as some sort of suggestion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Okay. I’ll make sure things don’t get too crazy here.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Good.” Cass cleared her throat, nudging her head in the opposite direction. Rapunzel nodded. “Okay, we’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Good luck,” he called. She shot him a thumbs up as she ran after her best friend, leaving him alone in the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varian is BABY and y'all would not believe how much fun I have writing him like this. Pre-trauma Varian is such a sweetie pie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the others struggle to locate the elusive werewolf, Varian and Ruddiger keep an eye on things in the castle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Rapunzel has her incredible patience tested, and Varian is forced to overcome the temptation of a fully stocked library.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span><br/><br/>     This was bad. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. It had only been a few hours since Rapunzel and the others had left, but things didn’t seem to be getting any better. Varian could still hear the meeting that had commenced in the throne room, where they were discussing how to handle the situation. He and Ruddiger had a silent discussion through their eyes as he pressed his ear to the door, trying to gather as much information as he could. The raccoon had his ear to the door as well, and his nose was twitching anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     With a startled jump, his friend scampered away from the door, just as it began to open. Varian himself scrambled to get away, and was about to bolt down the hall when the king and his advisor stepped out. He froze, back to them, knowing he’d been caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh,” Frederic’s voice echoed. He sounded awkward. “Varian, was it?” The boy turned around, forcing a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, Your Majesty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Quirin’s boy,” he observed. Behind him, Nigel was watching their party crasher with an unamused scowl. “You’re one of Rapunzel’s friends.” Varian nodded, just as Ruddiger climbed up onto his shoulder. Nigel’s scowl grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Rodents are not permitted in the castle,” he snapped. Frederic held up a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “The creature seems more than well trained,” he assured him. “Besides, we make an exception for Pascal. If he wants it here, he’s more than welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It is a raccoon, the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>notorious </span>
  </em>
  <span>rodent of the kingdom.” At Frederic’s dismissive wave, Nigel turned on his heels, heading back into the throne room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “So,” the king said, looking down at the young alchemist. Varian swallowed. “Where is Rapunzel, anyways? I’d thought she’d be with you while you were visiting.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Sorry sir, but I kind of- got lost.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I was looking for the bathroom, you see, and she said it was down two halls on the left, but then I lost count of the halls and couldn’t tell which way was left from where I started.” He twisted his arms around each other, emphasizing his confusion. “I’m not sure where she is now, because I’ve been wandering around for quite a while.” He was making himself look like a fool in front of the king, but if it meant Rapunzel and the others didn’t get busted, then it was worth it. Frederic let out a good natured laugh, clapping the boy on his shoulder, and steered him in the opposite direction of where he’d been going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It’s alright,” he dismissed. “Rapunzel got lost more than a few times when she first got here. It’s a large castle.” Ruddiger cowered into his human’s neck, rubbing his nose against his bare skin, and Varian patted his head. The king waved a hand in front of them. “Bathroom should be just down the hall. And while you wait for my daughter to find you, we have quite the library.” For a second, Varian forgot about his lie, attention drawn by the last thing he’d said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “A library?” The king’s smile grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Third door on the right. You can’t miss it. It’s bigger than the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Thank you!” Varian reeled himself in. He couldn’t forget who he was talking to. “Um, Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Highness,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he added, bowing respectfully. Frederic laughed as he ran off in the aforementioned direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     After turning the corner, Varian slowed his pace. He didn’t actually have to use the bathroom, and while the promise of an extensive library was exhilarating, there were other issues at present. Such as: the fact that his friends were all looking for the werewolf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Without him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While he understood why he’d been left behind, between him being younger than the others and them needing someone to cover for them, it still stung. It was his village that was in danger, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Ruddiger,” he said after a moment of thinking. “I think we should follow the others.” The raccoon chittered nervously, shaking his head, but Varian didn’t pay it any mind. “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>us.” Again Ruddiger tried to argue, but his boy just waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry buddy, it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     To say they’d gotten nowhere would be an understatement. Rapunzel was sitting in a bush on the outskirts of Old Corona, and her feet were </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was normally fairly resilient, what with her never wearing shoes, but crouching on her toes was starting to wear her down. She had the book laid out in front of her, and she was rereading it. She’d sent the others to scout out the area, looking for what had to be the vaguest clue ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “According to this,” she mumbled, directing it at Pascal. “The werewolf has a mark when in its human form. See?” She pointed to the symbol illustrated on the page. “A tiny blue paw print. Located on the person’s hands, arms, or face.” She groaned, sitting back and pulling her face away from the front of the bush. “How are we supposed to check all of Corona for one tiny blemish?” Sure, her friends were currently weaving through the crowds, searching for that very symbol, but there was no guarantee they’d find it. There was no guarantee they’d find the werewolf before the sun set again. They were running out of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Coming up dry, Princess?” Rapunzel fell backwards, arms getting caught in the brambles around her. A gloved hand reached out, and she accepted it, using it to pull herself up. When she saw who it was connected to, she scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Creighton?” The tracker smirked up at her, arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You didn’t think you were the only one who was looking for the werewolf, did you?” The woman glanced at the book that was currently lying at her feet. “I don’t need your blessing in order to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>my job.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “In my kingdom, you do,” Rapunzel snapped. “I’ve already told you, I won’t stand for you hurting any of my subjects.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I think you already have suspicions of the location of the monster, don’t you?” Creighton accused, ignoring the threat. Rapunzel leveled her with a glare. She’d never disliked someone this much before. It was completely foreign to her, yet she couldn’t help but wish the woman had never showed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Even if I did, I wouldn’t know where to start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Come on, think!” The stout woman waved a hand, gesturing at the people going about their day. “Someone who’s angry! This is a pretty happy, go-lucky kingdom! There’s probably only a handful of people it could be!” She squinted at her. “And for some reason, you’ve deduced that it’s here, in this podunk town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Which makes sense, since this is where the attacks have been concentrated,” Creighton continued, scratching her chin. She grinned at the princess. “Thanks! You’ve just made my job a whole lot easier!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wait!” Creighton ignored her, and disappeared into the crowd. Rapunzel sighed, glancing at Pascal, who was glaring after the woman. “Ugh! If I was queen already, she’d be-“ She took a deep breath, in an attempt to keep her cool. “No, it doesn’t matter. She’s not going to find them first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>are going to find the werewolf, and we’re gonna help them.” She picked the book up off the ground. “After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the book with the anti curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Blondie!” Eugene was approaching from the other side of the street, so she met him halfway. “Was that Creighton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Unfortunately,” Rapunzel seethed. Her boyfriend couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have a problem with somebody like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well, most people don’t want to kill things they don’t understand.” She brushes herself off, as though brushing off the thought. “So, did you find them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I wish. All I found was an earful from some lady who thought my staring was offensive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Ladies don’t like being ogled, Fitzherbert.” Cassandra appeared from seemingly nowhere. Eugene fixed her with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Are we sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the werewolf?” He mused. “She's certainly angry enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “If I was, I would have already used it to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Alrighty then!” Rapunzel interrupted, shooting them both warning looks. “We should just find Lance and regroup. We’re not getting anywhere like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Good idea,” Eugene agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Won’t have to look very far,” Cass pointed out, gesturing to where the man sat inside a shop, eating what looked like a danish. Eugene facepalmed, grumbling to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Princess Rapunzel?” The three turned their attention to Quirin, who had just now noticed their presence. “I thought you had left already. And where is Varian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “He’s back at the castle,” Rapunzel explained. “And we came back! We’re here to help with the werewolf problem.” She winked, shooting him a winning smile. His face just grew tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I already said you needn’t waste your time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I just thought-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Old Corona can handle its own problems,” he said, his tone final. “The royal family does not need to waste their time with us when we have everything under control. I’m sorry Your Highness, but we really don’t need your help.” Rapunzel visibly deflated, her shoulders sagging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe we should check somewhere else,” Cass suggested softly, her hand reaching for her friend’s. Rapunzel looked up at Quirin, searching his face for some reluctance. She found none. What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>find, however, was a small blue mark, hidden right underneath his fur vest. Her face blanched, and suddenly she was the one taking Cass by the hand, leading them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Woah, you alright Sunshine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I think I just found our werewolf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Grab Lance. We need to go somewhere more private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You think Quirin is the werewolf?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Shh!” Rapunzel held a hand over her boyfriend’s mouth, eyes darting around. Sure, they were now safely hidden in the forest, but they never knew who might be watching, or listening. The last thing she needed was Creighton finding out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Raps, you know I trust your judgement,” Cass began. “But this is a little far fetched. Why would Quirin, the leader of Old Corona, be terrorizing Old Corona?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “If he’s the werewolf, he doesn’t have control over what he’s doing!” She insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “He is built like a werewolf,” Lance agreed. “The guy wears a fur vest and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Uh-uh-uh,” Eugene tutted. “That isn’t damning evidence. We can’t accuse a man of being a werewolf because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks like one.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You didn’t see it, Eugene!” Rapunzel protested. “He had a mark on his neck! A blue one! Just like the one in the book!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Even then, it’s still a stretch,” Cass argued. “Quirin seems pretty level headed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I think that’s just how he is,” the princess said thoughtfully. “He doesn’t necessarily wear his emotions out on his sleeves. But he did seem put off that we were there looking for the werewolf. He has tons to be angry about, too. His village is being dessicated by the black rocks.” Her face fell a bit as her mind thought back to the state of the town when they’d arrived. “I’d say he has more to be angry about than most.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “But still,” Eugene said, frowning. “That’s Varian’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you really want to tell that kid who thinks the world of his father that he might be the one endangering their town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Or even that you suspect him of it?” Cass added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “It would tear him apart.” Rapunzel bit her lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “If it is his dad,” she said slowly. “Then he’s the reason we need to find out. For Varian’s sake. He’s the one who’s really in danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Thank goodness we left him back at the castle,” Lance commented. “I don’t think he’d be taking any of this well right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We’re doing this for his safety,” Rapunzel defended. “And for Quirin’s. We don’t want Varian to lose his dad, or for Old Corona to lose its leader. No one is going to get hurt on my watch.” Her grip tightened on the book. “I swear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quirin do kinda look like a werewolf in canon tho...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel and the others follow their lead on the werewolf, misunderstandings occur, and Cass finally gets to give Creighton a piece of her mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for. The chapter where I rely heavily on plot from the original werewolf episode yet somehow still manage to make it semi-original. Yay!</p><p>Also Cass and Raps are bros for life, sorry season 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/><br/>     “When you said we’d be looking for werewolves, I never thought it would be this boring.” Cassandra yawned, leaning against the wall. She and the others were waiting outside Quirin and Varian’s home, tucked away behind a nearby building. </p><p> </p><p>     “We just have to see what he’s doing,” Rapunzel explained, fighting off sleep herself. “If he’s the werewolf, he’ll need to leave eventually. Can’t exactly change and just sit around the house, right?”</p><p> </p><p>     “This feels like stalking,” Lance grunted, from where Eugene was drooling on his shoulder. He frowned at his best friend, then jerked his shoulder. Eugene jumped with a yelp. </p><p> </p><p>     “Are you trying to get us caught?” Cass glared at the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>     “Shh!” Rapunzel waved her hands frantically, cutting them off before a fight could break out (sometimes it felt like she was with a gaggle of children, with how easily they could get into a tussle). “Guys, look!” They all turned to look where she was pointing. Quirin had just stepped out of his door, and currently had his back toward them as he locked the door. He had a cloak on, but nothing else seemed overly suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>     “Where do you think he’s going?” Lance whispered. Cass clamped a hand over his mouth, holding him back. Quirin had just turned back around, and was peering in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>     “Is someone there?” He called. They all held their breath, praying they wouldn’t get caught. He stared a moment longer, then he was off down the road, following a path into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>     “Come on!” Rapunzel hissed. “We don’t want to lose him!” They all scrambled to get up. The man was surprisingly quick for his age.</p><p> </p><p>     “Will you two bozos get off me?” Cass snapped, shoving Eugene away. Rapunzel rolled her eyes (literal children). Somehow, they all managed to get to their feet. They hurried out into the open, eyes scanning the darkness. Quirin was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>     “We lost him already?” Eugene asked, disheartened. </p><p> </p><p>     “He went that way.” Cass followed down the path they’d seen him on before, and the others followed. They were nearly running at this point, trying to make up for lost time. They couldn’t even see him on the path in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>     “Holy- that guy is <em> fast </em>,” Lance complained, squinting into the darkness and holding his hand against his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>     “We can’t lose him,” Rapunzel protested. “We need to find him, before Creighton does! He could be in danger!”</p><p> </p><p>     “I know, Blondie,” Eugene agreed. “We’ll find him. Don’t worry.” As they paused to catch their breath, Cass glared up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>     “You’d think that the full moon’s light would make it <em> easier </em> to find things,” she murmured, hand subconsciously resting on the hilt of her sword.</p><p> </p><p>     “C’mon,” Rapunzel said again. “We have to keep going. We might be able to catch up with him.” Her friends simply nodded, and they took off running down the path again. </p><p> </p><p>     It only took a few minutes of travel for them to find him. They were in one of the fields, where sheep were sleeping peacefully within fences. Quirin stood alone in the pasture, the light making his presence seem eerie and ominous. Rapunzel skidded to a halt, followed by the others, and she cupped her hands around her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>     “Quirin, STOP!” The leader of Old Corona whipped around, eyes blown wide.</p><p> </p><p>     “Princess Rapunzel?” He called, surprised at her sudden appearance.</p><p> </p><p>     “Please,” she panted, holding her hand to her chest to steady her breathing. “You don’t have to do this.” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>     “Why wouldn’t I?” Her eyes met his, and they furrowed into a stern glare.</p><p> </p><p>     “I know your secret,” she accused. Quirin glanced past her, noticing that Cassandra had her sword drawn. He held his hands up, and the cloak fell away. He himself had a sword strapped to his hip.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m sorry,” he said. “I just wanted to see if I could catch the creature that’s been terrorizing our sheep. All I want is to ease my village’s worries.” That made the group pause, confused.</p><p> </p><p>     “Wait, what exactly are you doing?” Eugene questioned, peering over Rapunzel’s shoulder at him.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m standing guard over the pasture,” Quirin replied. His expression turned tired. “Please don’t tell Varian. He’s always upset when he hears I’m not sleeping.” Rapunzel’s face twisted from anger to a genuine feeling of being lost. Behind her, Cass sheathed her sword.</p><p> </p><p>     “What?” She managed, staring at him with wide eyes. “But- but I thought <em> you </em>were the werewolf!” Quirin fixed her with a stare that implied she had grown an extra head.</p><p> </p><p>     “With all due respect, Your Highness, that is quite an outrageous accusation.” He frowned, looking from her back to her friends. “What would make you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>     “You have the mark of the wolf on your neck!” She explained, trying to defend her theory with the last shreds of evidence. He seemed confused, for a moment, then it dawned on him.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m sorry, that’s a bruise.” He pulled his vest back to display a blue and purple discoloration. “I accidentally dropped one of the dishes from the top shelf and hit myself with it.” As an afterthought, he added: “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell Varian that, either.”</p><p> </p><p>     “B-but-” Rapunzel trailed off. “But I was so sure! If you’re not the werewolf, then who is?”</p><p> </p><p>     “I assure you, I am not the werewolf.” His gaze met the sky. “The moon is already high in the sky. Whoever <em> is </em> the creature you’re looking for, they’re probably out and about now.” Rapunzel followed his line of sight. Sure enough, the full moon was completely illuminating the field. And Quirin didn’t have a single sprout of fur. Which meant-</p><p> </p><p>     “We’ve got the wrong person.” Her voice was quiet, eyes wide. She spun around to her friends. “We’ve got the wrong person! Which means the real werewolf is out there still!” As if on cue, a howl rattled the air, causing all five of the people in the field to cower in fear. Screams rang out, coming from the village. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’ve got to get back!” Quirin shouted, pushing past the group. They followed close behind. Rapunzel felt horrible. She’d accused an innocent man, and now the real werewolf was at large. This was all her fault.</p><p> </p><p>     Their arrival back in town was met with the screams of villagers, running every which way. There was growling, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. It was too foggy to even make out the people six feet in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>     “Lance, Eugene, help these people out of here!” Rapunzel cried. The boys nodded, running off in opposite directions. Cass stayed close, pulling her sword back out and positioning it in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>     “Guess the werewolf found us, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Guess so.” Another growl echoed, just as the streets began to clear. Cass stayed in front of her, sword aimed to strike, and Rapunzel held onto her shoulder. Both girls stared as the fog parted, revealing a slobbering, hulking figure covered in fur. <em> The werewolf. </em>It approached them slowly, red eyes glowing as it stared down at them. Cass gripped her sword tighter. “Don’t swing unless it attacks first,” Rapunzel whispered in her ear, and she could only nod tersely in response. The creature’s fangs were bared, and it snarled.</p><p> </p><p>     Before either party had time to react, an arrow landed a few feet away. The werewolf turned its attention away from them, and they followed its gaze. Creighton was standing on a nearby rooftop, crossbow at the ready. Rapunzel’s heart sank. <em> She found them. </em> Another arrow fired, and the monster started running in the opposite direction, falling onto all fours. Creighton made to follow, and Rapunzel made up her mind.</p><p> </p><p>     “Cass, keep Creighton busy,” she ordered. Her best friend stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>     “You’re kidding, Raps.” At the princess’s unwavering expression, she let out a nervous laugh. “Rapunzel, you’re unarmed. That thing is <em> huge. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>     “And it’s a person underneath,” she said. They had a silent battle of wills, then Cass broke away, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     “Fine,” she conceded. She sent her friend an encouraging smile. “Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>     “You too.” Cass actually laughed at that as Rapunzel ran after the werewolf. </p><p> </p><p>     “Luck? I won’t need luck.” The warrior hurried after the tracker, running out and blocking her path. Creighton growled, swinging her crossbow, and Cass parried with her sword. An excited glint flashed in her eye. “I’ve been waiting for this.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Let me go after that monster!” Creighton tried to land another blow with the crossbow, but Cass blocked it easily.</p><p> </p><p>     “Sorry, but we’ve got that situation handled, <em> Captain. </em>” She grinned mockingly. “And a crossbow? Really?” Creighton let out another frustrated growl. She only played offense, throwing blow after blow, and Cass had an easy time playing defense. With one final clash of their weapons, the handmaiden flicked her sword upward. The crossbow flew into the air and landed feet away with a crash. Both women watched it splinter.</p><p> </p><p>     “You’ve made a grave mistake!” Creighton shrieked, grabbing her broken crossbow and running away, like the <em> coward she was. </em>Cass smiled as she watched her go. She held one hand to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>     “Wish you could have played longer, <em> kid! </em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Rapunzel was, for the first time in her life, regretting not wearing shoes. She had found herself in a clearing with only a few trees, and her feet were absolutely aching. She glanced at the poor chameleon who was barely holding onto her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>     “Sorry, Pascal. But I’ve got to keep up with this thing.” A growl echoed, and her heartbeat quickened. She shared a terrified look with her little friend, then gazed out at the trees. “Or maybe, it’s keeping up with me.” </p><p> </p><p>     The werewolf appeared in an instant, claws flashing in the moonlight as it approached, and the princess screamed. She ran in the opposite direction, jumping over a cluster of black rocks. <em> Faster. She had to run faster. </em> There was a stack of boulders directly to her left, and perhaps, if she could reach them, she could use them as cover. In one quick movement, she leapt over them, landing with a tumble on the other side. She paused, hand against her chest as she took a moment to catch her breath. She glanced through the crack in the boulders. She couldn’t see the werewolf anymore. Perhaps she’d lost it?</p><p> </p><p>     The hot breath in her hair said otherwise. She turned back around with a yelp, cowering into the rocks. Pascal covered his eyes, turning invisible on her shoulder. Rapunzel could do nothing more than stare up at the bright, red eyes. Who could possibly be underneath?</p><p> </p><p>     “Good doggie?” She choked out, nervous laughter wracking her body. The creature leaned closer, and she squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn’t quite how she’d expected the end to come. At the hands of a werewolf? If she wasn’t about to die, she would have laughed. She hadn’t even known these were real but a day ago.</p><p> </p><p>     A wet nose pressed against her hair. Rapunzel sucked in a breath, peeling one eye open. It was… sniffing her. The other eye opened, and for the first time, she got a good look at it. It was entirely covered in matted, gray fur. It was nearly twice her height, and its back legs were more wolf shaped than human shaped. Reality set in. This really was a werewolf. Half man, half wolf. <em> Who was the man? </em></p><p> </p><p>     A squeak drew both her and the wolf’s attention. There was a raccoon, standing but a few feet away. The werewolf snarled at it, but didn’t move to attack. Rapunzel frowned. She knew she’d seen the animal before. And recently, too. It looked an awful lot like…</p><p> </p><p>     “Ruddiger?” The raccoon squeaked a greeting, sparing his attention to her for only a moment, before he looked back to the werewolf. He chittered away, approaching with wary paws. Rapunzel watched in awe as the werewolf growled, baring its teeth, but still didn’t attack. It didn’t make any sense. It was a predator, and Ruddiger was certainly the prey in this scenario. Why wasn’t it attacking? </p><p> </p><p>     Ruddiger took another step forward, and then the werewolf turned, running off at an immensely high speed. This seemed to upset the raccoon greatly, and he went to run after it. Rapunzel scooped him into her arms before he could, staring at him with a mix of surprise and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>     “Ruddiger, what are you doing here?” She questioned. “You’re supposed to be at the castle with Varian.” Ruddiger chittered anxiously, pointing his paws in the direction the werewolf had just taken off in. “Did Varian sneak out? Is he- oh no, is he out here?” Again, the raccoon pawed frantically, gesturing in the same direction. It took a few seconds for it to click. Rapunzel’s face turned white. “It’s not- that’s not him, is it?” A solemn nod. Ruddiger fell from the princess’s arms as she stepped backward, eyes staring off into space.</p><p> </p><p>     “Varian’s… Varian’s the wolf.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to comment! Reading what you guys have to say makes my day! ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confronted with a hard truth, Rapunzel seeks out the one person who knows all of the details- the young alchemist she thought she left safely behind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of y’all predicted that “twist,” but I shall not be deterred. Surprises lie at every turn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Eugene couldn’t keep up with Rapunzel as she tore through the castle, bare feet echoing in the empty halls. No amount of cries or attempts at calming her could stop her. She was like a hurricane, searching each room and yelling her friend’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “VARIAN!” She didn’t stop her quick pace, hands cupped around her mouth. Perhaps, if she hoped hard enough, she’d find him here. Perhaps Ruddiger had simply wandered off on his own. Perhaps one of her closest friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a terrifying monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Rapunzel?” She skidded to a halt. Frederic emerged from a room to her right, looking at her curiously. “Darling, what are you doing running about so late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Dad! Dad, it’s important. Have you seen Varian?!” The king raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Not since a few hours ago,” he admitted. “I showed him where the library is. Perhaps he’s still there?” Rapunzel was off like a bullet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Thanks, Dad!” The king frowned, tilting his head as he watched her go. He was even more confused when Eugene came running after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Good evening, Eugene,” he greeted politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Evening!” The man yelled over his shoulder, not bothering to slow down. He sounded winded. He, too, vanished around the corner. The king could only shrug, and return to what he had been doing. Children certainly were interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Varian!” Rapunzel called, throwing her hands out to stop her before she ran into the door to the library. She threw the doors open, a relieved smile on her face. “I knew I’d find you! I knew you couldn’t be-” But the alchemist wasn’t in the library. It was completely empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Eugene arrived just as her legs gave out beneath her. Adrenaline and the hope of finding Varian had been the only things fueling her up to this point. Now, with the confirmation that she would not be finding him in the castle, reality was crashing down on her. She let out a shaky breath, and her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “He- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be,” she insisted, voice wavering. Eugene could do nothing but be there for her. He certainly couldn’t say much. He himself was in shock. Varian? Harmless little genius who they’d never even suspected for a second? It was unreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     In a few minutes, everything seemed to have come crashing down. He, Lance, and Cass had regrouped after evacuating the village. Cass had been positively beaming, gloating about her fight with Creighton, and even Eugene had been impressed. The village was safe, for the time being, and the crazy tracker was nowhere to be seen. But then Rapunzel had returned. She’d been mumbling to herself, clearly in shock, and then she’d said she needed to go back to the castle to find Varian. She needed to find Varian. She said it over and over, and they’d put two and two together. Eugene had been the only one to catch up with her when she’d grabbed the nearest horse and took off for the capital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We need to find him,” she mumbled suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I know,” he sighed. But when she met his gaze, she wasn’t in a panicked daze. She looked determined, and worried sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “No, we need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She stood. “We need to go see Quirin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Quirin was roaming the streets when they got back. Lance, Eugene, and Cass stood back awkwardly as Rapunzel approached, drawing his attention from the deserted town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Ah, Your Highness,” he greeted. “I’m glad you’re safe.” She winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Quirin, we need to find Varian,” she said quickly. The man’s cheerful demeanor fell. He looked like he’d sucked on a lemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What trouble has he gotten into this time?” He asked tiredly. “Is he okay?” Rapunzel looked back to her companions, who avoided her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Uh, how do I say this.” She took a deep, steadying breath. “Varian hasn't been completely honest with any of us. We’re worried- we need to make sure he’s safe. He could be in danger.” Quirin seemed distraught at this information, but he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I know somewhere he might be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “He comes here sometimes when he’s upset,” Quirin explained, leading them through the apple orchard. All of them were clearly on edge. Even Quirin, who was normally level-headed and calm, seemed anxious. Rapunzel felt horrible keeping all of the information from him, but she had to know for sure before she told him. “Son? Are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Go away.” The voice was soft, but firm. Quirin pulled a branch back, revealing a small clearing with a single apple tree. There was a grave marker against it, but it was obscured by the small body huddled against it. Varian. He glanced up at their arrival. His eyes were tired, and the blanket wrapped around him made him look even smaller than usual. He looked away, and his gaze fell on the marker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Varian,” Rapunzel said, hand reaching for him. His gaze snapped back up to her, and he flinched away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I know why you’re here,” he accused, shrinking into himself. “I’m not the monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, no one said you were a monster.” She kneeled down in front of him. He stared at her, eyes glossy. She knew where to check before he even said anything. She gently pulled his left glove off, and turned his hand over. On the center of his palm was a light blue paw print. Most of the onlookers turned away at the sight of the mark, but Quirin took a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Son? What does this mean?” Varian couldn’t meet his eyes. He squeezed his own shut, ducking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sorry, Dad.” Quirin stared in disbelief. He remembered enough from his encounter only an hour prior with the princess to know what the mark meant. But how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “How did this happen?” He breathed, eyes wide. Varian didn’t remove his gaze from his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Varian couldn’t believe his ears. His father had just… lied? To the </span>
  </em>
  <span>king</span>
  <em>
    <span>? Wasn’t that a punishable offense? What could he have to gain from such an act?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Dad,” he implored, the moment his father stepped back into the hallway. He continued walking in the opposite direction, and Varian scrambled to follow. He tugged on his father’s sleeve. “Dad, why did you lie? Why didn’t you tell him about the rocks?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Varian,” his father replied. His tone was cold. He didn’t even bother looking at him. “I know what I’m doing.” Varian gritted his teeth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “No, you clearly don’t!” His father stopped walking, but he couldn’t find it in him to stop. He had to get him to see reason. “He’s the king, Dad! He could help us!” Quirin stared at him, and Varian continued to plead. “Please, our village is dying. You have to go back in there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “That is enough.” Quirin put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, son. You are just a boy. I did what I had to, and you will not be mentioning it to anyone.” His gaze was piercing, and Varian felt himself flinch. “Is that clear?” Varian’s eyes fell to the floor, and his shoulders deflated enough that his father’s hands were no longer in contact with his sleeves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Yes, sir.” His father’s footsteps continued on, but he lingered back. A cold wave of dread had fallen over him. He heard the soft padding of Rapunzel’s bare feet as she approached him from behind, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Varian?” He turned to her. She was dressed in a more regal outfit than typical, and he realized with a sinking feeling that she’d been there to sit in on the citizens’ appeals. “What’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “My father,” he admitted. “He was lying. Our harvests aren’t better.” He bit his lip. Telling the princess might get his dad in trouble. But, she might be the only one who could help him. “They’re worse. Those black rocks, they’re destroying </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” He could see the worry in Rapunzel’s eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “How bad?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Really bad.” She lowered herself to his height, giving him an encouraging smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out, together.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Once we got home from the capital, I went for a walk to clear my head. I was- I was really upset, but I didn’t know what else to do. I stayed on the path, for a while, but then Ruddiger ran off and I followed after him. That’s when it found me.” Varian’s eyes grew distant, and his fists clenched. “It said it could help me. Said it could make it so nobody would be able to overlook what was happening in Old Corona. It said it could give me my own voice that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> could control. How could I say no?” He shook his head. “How could I have refused an offer like that, when nothing else seemed to be working? So I let it. I let it use me.” His gaze softened, and he looked down again. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Varian,” Quirin started, before trailing off. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say to that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You don’t need to apologize,” Rapunzel said for him. “The important thing is that we can fix this. We have the step-by-step right here.” She raised the book up with a small smile. Varian looked at it with some underlying emotion she couldn’t quite place. She set a hand on his shoulder, and relaxed when he didn’t flinch. “Hey, it’s okay. This isn’t permanent. All we have to do is perform this little ritual, and this whole thing can be over by morning.” The emotion didn’t waver, but he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Okay. What do we do?” She glanced down at the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well, we have to follow it exactly,” she explained. “It only works on the final night of the full moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “That’s tonight,” Eugene spoke up finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Right, but that isn’t the hard part.” She frowned down at the book. “It says the ritual has to be performed on mystical ground. But… I don’t know anywhere like that.” Cass raised a hand, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Actually, I might have heard of a place that might work.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Varian’s got a lot of feelings right now, and it might not be as easy as Rapunzel hopes to resolve them... </p><p>As always, please feel free to comment your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian shares his thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The poor boy has a lot on his mind. Give him a break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><br/>     “It’s called Janis Point.” The party of unlikely members looked around nervously as they entered the center of the stonehenge. Cassandra waved a hand, glancing about dismissively. “Rumor has it, it used to be a place where cults would perform sacrifices and rituals.”</p><p> </p><p>     “That’s certainly… unsettling,” Lance observed, sticking close to Eugene. Quirin had a hand on Varian’s shoulder, and the two came to a halt when Rapunzel finally picked the spot she thought would do best for the ritual. She stood right next to what looked like an ancient table, turning back to face them.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well, are you ready?” Varian looked around unsurely. His friends gave him encouraging nods and a round of thumbs up. His father squeezed his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>     “You can do it,” he said confidently, urging him on. With a sigh, Varian stepped forward, locking eyes with the princess.</p><p> </p><p>     “Alright, what do I do?” Rapunzel opened the book to the final page.</p><p> </p><p>     “It’s really easy,” she assured him. “All you have to do is repeat after me. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Okay,” he agreed, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Rapunzel scanned the pages, trying not to show how nervous she was growing. <em> Gosh, she hoped this worked. </em> </p><p> </p><p>     “I swear this wolf away,” she began. Varian took a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>     “I… swear this wolf away.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Not to give into its rage.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Not to give into its rage.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Wolf, be gone!” No response came. Rapunzel looked up from the book. The teen was staring at the stone ground, brow furrowed. “Varian, you’re so close! Just say it, and you’re free!”</p><p> </p><p>     “You’re almost there, kid,” Eugene assured him. Varian looked up, eyes darting from person to person, and landing on his father.</p><p> </p><p>     “Do it, son,” he encouraged. The boy stared up at him, and in an instant, something in his eyes snapped. He pulled away, glaring at his father</p><p> </p><p>     “What, so you can just push this under the rug?” He accused, voice dripping with venom. Everyone flinched, eyes wide. Quirin stared at his son.</p><p> </p><p>     “What?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Did you ever think to ask if I <em> wanted </em> to get rid of the wolf?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Varian, don’t be ridiculous,” Quirin chastised. “Of course you do. It’s a <em> curse.” </em> He reached for his son, but Varian stayed out of arm’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>     “NO!” He yelled. “It’s just another problem you have to deal with! And just like all your other problems, you’re going to cast it to the side! Just like you do with the black rocks! Just like you do with <em> me!” </em> The hurt in Quirin’s face was evident.</p><p> </p><p>     “I don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>     “But you do!” Varian backed into the table, clambering onto it backwards. “You gave me a lab, in the BASEMENT! We live in a castle, Dad! There are so many empty rooms! But you stuck me in the basement to keep me away from the world!” He stood to full height, glaring down at his hands. He removed both his gloves and threw them to the ground. He pointed a bare finger threateningly at his father. “You always brush me away! Varian, don’t bring your experiments out of the house. Varian, don’t try to find ways to help the village. Varian, don’t touch the black rocks. Varian, don’t tell the truth to the king that our entire home is dying!” </p><p> </p><p>     “So yeah, maybe I like being the wolf! This is the first time you’ve given me the time of day in <em> years! </em> This is the first time anyone’s taken me seriously! This is the first time anyone has just <em> listened </em> to me!” </p><p> </p><p>     “Kid,” Cass interrupted. Varian shot her a menacing glare.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’M NOT DONE YET!” He screamed. She fell silent. “I don’t know why you think you have to lie about the rocks, but you are killing our people. <em> This </em> is the way I fix that. The way I make up for your mistakes! And if being a werewolf is the only way to get people to realize how badly we need help, then I’m not going to give it up!” He let out a shrill laugh, running his hands through his hair and sliding off his goggles. “This is the one decision that <em> I </em> get to make, and I’m not letting you take that from me. I’m the one who decided to let the wolf in, and I’m the one who decides if it stays or leaves.” He tossed the goggles to the ground, glowering down at them. “And it’s staying.”</p><p> </p><p>     “As touching as that was, it stays either way.” All eyes turned to the intruder. Creighton smirked down at them from her perch atop one of the stone structures. She jumped down, landing dangerously close to Varian. “The ritual is fake, obviously. I added it to the book so I’d know exactly where the wolf was, and when. And lookie here, it worked! I knew you idiots weren’t that smart.” Rapunzel threw the book to the ground, hopping in front of Varian.</p><p> </p><p>     “Leave the boy <em> alone, </em>” she ordered. Creighton leveled her crossbow between Varian’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     “He ain’t a boy no more,” she explained, rolling her eyes. “He’s a MONSTER. And the sooner you get that through your thick skulls, the easier this will be for all of us.” Rapunzel glared down at her, ready to argue again, when she heard a low growl behind her. She turned just in time to see the red glow in Varian’s eyes, and the sharp fangs that filled his mouth as he snarled. With a shout, she stumbled backward, watching as the boy she knew twisted and changed into a large, furious werewolf. </p><p> </p><p>     “Varian!” Quirin cried, but it was too late. The alchemist was replaced with the wolf, and he was seething with pent up rage. Varian’s howl shook the fragile structures around them. Creighton adjusted her aim for the new form, again aiming between the eyes, and Rapunzel jumped in front of her, knocking the weapon out of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>     “No!” Before anyone could act, Varian leapt over the lot of them, running past and bounding off the cliffside. Everyone ran after, only to see him jumping across the rocks spread throughout the waves.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well that didn’t go as planned,” Eugene mused half-heartedly. Quirin fell to his knees, staring at the path of destruction left by his transformed son.</p><p> </p><p>     “Uh, guys?” Lance interrupted. When they looked back at him, he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “Creighton’s gone.” Rapunzel’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh, no no no.” She pulled at her long golden locks. “This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all! Varian’s gone, and now so is Creighton, and oh my gosh this isn’t good!” Cass put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, calm down. Worrying isn’t going to get us anywhere. We’ll find them, <em> both </em>of them, and we’ll make sure he’s safe.” The handmaiden turned her attention to the furry little animal who’d been watching the entire ordeal silently. “Can you lead us to him?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     <em> Red.  </em></p><p> </p><p>     All he could see was red. </p><p> </p><p>     The werewolf sped through the trees, weaving through with the ease of something that was made for the forest. If anyone knew the boy underneath the fur, they would think it extremely ironic. Alchemist Varian never left the darkness of his lab, except when accompanying his father around town. But <em> Wolf </em>Varian, well, he was the master of the wild. He was the apex predator. </p><p> </p><p>     There weren’t any thoughts occupying his normally racing mind. All he could think or feel was anger. Visions of shouting hunters and heartbroken fathers swam through his head, fueling his plight. Faster and faster, he approached a location he knew not. </p><p> </p><p>     It was a voice that pulled the boy forward, out of the mist clouding his mind. A call in the night. It was distant, but his keen ears picked it up with ease. It was a plea. A desperate plea, resonating with a mournful begging. </p><p> </p><p>     <em> “Varian!” </em> The beast howled within him, trying to steal him toward the voice, but the boy had enough hold to keep himself back. <em> Away. We need to get away. </em> The beast thrashed, but the boy pulled in the opposite direction, straying as far from the voices as possible. His speed picked up once again, and he strayed toward a different target. The only goal he could find, keeping away from the voice ( <em> father- his father </em>), was his sole focus. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     </p><p>     Creighton continued on her way, confident that her plan would go off without a hitch. After all, the Princess was convinced she’d followed after the monster. There would be no annoying little pests stopping her as she traipsed through the capital, and right through the front gates of the castle. </p><p> </p><p>     Turned out the guards were a disruption, but nothing more. </p><p> </p><p>     “I wish to see your king!” She snapped, pushing their hands off of her. </p><p> </p><p>     “The king has his hands full,” the guard argued, stubbornly standing his ground. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’m here to relieve him of that,” she explained. “I wish to speak with him about help with the werewolf situation.” The guard looked to his partner, who shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>     “I guess there’s no harm,” the other admitted. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as they opened the gates, leading her into the castle. They were irritatingly slow as they made their way to the throne room, and kept glancing at each other. As though they thought she wouldn’t notice. She bit back a retort, hoping to remain in their graces at least long enough to get to the king. </p><p> </p><p>     The throne room was grand, and the king and queen were grander. <em> How that pathetic princess descended from these monarchs was beyond her. </em>Creighton bowed deeply, training her eyes on the floor as the guards took posts by the doors. </p><p> </p><p>     “Your Majesties,” she greeted. She stood from her bow, locking eyes with a rather tired looking king. </p><p> </p><p>     “Who are you?” The queen asked, drawing her attention. </p><p> </p><p>     “Captain Creighton. Internationally renowned tracker.”</p><p> </p><p>     “What brings you here?” The king inquired, trying to remain civil despite his obvious exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>     “I come hoping to relieve you of your little werewolf problem,” she explained, a glint in her eyes. “I have been tracking it from distant lands, and have the resources to dispose of it.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Isn’t the creature one of our subjects?” The queen interrupted, frowning. <em> Perhaps she could see where the princess got her stubbornness. </em>Creighton remained calm and collected, giving her a reassuring smile. </p><p> </p><p>     “While that might be the case, this is a monster with no weaknesses. There is no way to subdue it without destroying it. And the longer we leave it free, the more damage will be done to your kingdom. Destroying it is in everyone’s best interest.” The queen opened her mouth to argue, but the king held his hand up. </p><p> </p><p>     “As much as it pains me to say, we cannot sacrifice the entire kingdom for just one life.”</p><p> </p><p>     “My thoughts exactly,” Creighton agreed, grin growing. </p><p> </p><p>     “Frederic, this ‘monster’ could be an innocent person,” the queen argued. The king just shook his head wearily. </p><p> </p><p>     “Whoever it is stopped being innocent when they started terrorizing my people. It’s already attacked livestock. How long until it chooses a different target?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Your Highness, I request but a few guards, and your blessing,” Creighton explained, holding a hand across her heart. “I can rid you of the werewolf by dawn.” The royal couple exchanged a look, the queen imploring him to reconsider, then he looked to her. </p><p> </p><p>     “You have my blessing, and my guards,” he said, tone final. “I do hope you’ll make sure they return safely.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Trust me, the only thing that will be harmed tonight is the beast.” The king waved a dismissive hand. </p><p> </p><p>     “Then I wish you luck.” She bowed once again, then backed out of the room. The doors shut with a loud <em> bang</em>, and she made her way to where the guards waited for her instruction. No one saw the smug grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>     “I won’t need luck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah so remember what I put in the tags hardly  anyone ever reads about Creighton being slightly more threatening? Things are escalating quickly. </p><p>Please feel free to comment your thoughts, they make my day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As time runs shorter, the search for Varian kicks into full gear, everyone hoping to prevent what could be a tragic ending to the tale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YAY we’re past the parts where I just rewrite the episode!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
    “This is hopeless.” </p><p> </p><p>     Rapunzel trailed behind the group, eyes downcast. Cassandra sighed, sheathing her sword and turning to the girl. She offered her a small smile, and for once decided to be the optimistic one. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, don’t think like that,” she comforted. “We’ll find him. The raccoon hasn’t failed to find him before, and it won’t fail now.” Ruddiger stopped his tracking for a moment to glare back at her, then continued. Cass just shrugged. Rapunzel let out a bitter laugh. </p><p> </p><p>     “I thought you were supposed to be the cynic.”</p><p> </p><p>     “And I thought you were supposed to be the ray of sunshine, yet here we are.” At the lack of response, she slowed them both to a stop. “Listen, Raps, I know things look kinda bleak right now. Sugarcoating aside, this night isn’t going as planned. But we’re going to find the kid. Whether it’s now as the beast, or in the morning when he’s back to normal, we’re going to catch up to him.”</p><p> </p><p>     “We should have brought Maximus,” Eugene said to no one in particular. “He would have found him already. No offense, Coon.” Ruddiger didn’t even bother turning around this time. He was sniffing frantically, eyes darting through the trees. </p><p> </p><p>     “What is it, buddy?” Rapunzel asked softly, running up and leaning down beside him. </p><p> </p><p>     “What did he find?” Quirin had been quiet for most of their trek through the woods, clutching his son’s goggles in a death grip. But now he was looking at the boy’s animal friend with desperation in his eyes. “Did he find him?” Ruddiger’s nose twitched, eyes widening, then he darted off to their left. Everyone cried out in alarm, chasing after their guide lest they lose the one lead they had. </p><p> </p><p>     “Ruddiger, slow down!” Rapunzel cried. The raccoon ignored her, only picking up speed. </p><p> </p><p>     “Varian!” Quirin called, barely able to keep up. The entire group came to a halt when Ruddiger stopped, head turning from left to right. A rustling could be heard from a distance. Everyone waited with baited breath, listening. They couldn’t tell which direction the rustling was coming from. </p><p> </p><p>     “We should split up,” Cass concluded, hand on her sword. “Cover more ground that way.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m taking the ‘coon!” Eugene announced quickly, earning a pout from Lance. </p><p> </p><p>     “Then I call scary sword lady,” he exclaimed, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>     “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Fine,” Rapunzel said, sighing. “Quirin?” The man nodded numbly, following after the princess. Cass rolled her eyes, grabbing Lance by the arm and dragging him off in a different direction, earning a yell from the large man. Eugene glanced down at Ruddiger, offering an awkward smile, but the raccoon just ignored him. He was sniffing frantically at the air, trying to catch the scent again. </p><p> </p><p>     “What if we just picked a direction like the others?” Ruddiger shook his furry head, sitting up on his haunches. His beady eyes darted through the darkness, nose twitching. Eugene frowned, squinting off in all directions. The others had already begun to disappear into the fog. “So, the kid’s a werewolf. Did you know the whole time?” Ruddiger turned his gaze toward him, looking mildly annoyed, before nodding. Eugene whistled, clapping both hands together. “Guess it’s cool <em> both </em>being furry gray animals.”</p><p> </p><p>     Interrupting his horrible attempt at small talk, Ruddiger suddenly went stiff, tail sticking up in the air. Eugene fell silent. The raccoon was off in an instant, leaving the man to run after. His heart pounded in his chest. <em> He’d found him. </em>He would have yelled to the others if he didn’t know they were already too far to hear. And there was also the fact that he didn’t know who else was out here. </p><p> </p><p>     This time, instead of stopping within a clearing, they were by a creek. Eugene crouched beside the raccoon, peering through a bush toward the body of water. Or rather, the body <em> next </em>to the body of water. Boy, it was really weird to see that hulking figure and know it was Varian underneath. He was hunched over the water, staring into it. Eugene weighed his options. The others were farther off, and while he did have a sword at his hip, he had no intention of using it. He also had no way of subduing the werewolf on his own. He could always try to find the others and regroup here, but there was no guarantee Varian would still be here. Not to mention the fact that he could probably sense him there already. </p><p> </p><p>     <em> Shit.  </em></p><p> </p><p>     As though reading his mind, the beast’s ears pricked to attention, head turning in his direction. Thinking fast, Eugene sprang upward, giving up his hiding place. He’d rather reveal himself than be found hiding. He held his hands out in surrender, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ruddiger inched closer. Varian backed up a step, nearing the water, and Eugene took a step forward. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, kid.” The werewolf snarled, and he backtracked. “<em> Varian. </em>Not kid, sorry. You’re not some naive little kid. You’re a really smart, competent young man. Er, wolf. Wolf-man.” He shook his head. “Point is, you know I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re my buddy. I’m just here to make sure you’re okay.” The beast’s lips curled back, displaying sharp, glistening fangs. But he made no move to attack. Ruddiger continued his approach, chittering softly. Varian’s eyes flicked between him and Eugene, seeming unsure. If Eugene looked hard enough, he could see the alchemist’s mannerisms at play. He could see the cogs turning in that big brain of his. </p><p> </p><p>     “Everybody’s looking for you,” he continued, taking another step forward when he was confident the werewolf wouldn’t protest. “We’re all really worried. That was a lot, back there. You’ve clearly been holding a lot of stuff to yourself. You know you can always talk to me, right? Team Awesome?” Something shifted in those red eyes, and the beast seemed to ease up a bit. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with trying to look nonthreatening, Eugene almost could have sworn he looked smaller. He took another step, and this time, the transformed alchemist followed suit. Eugene’s heart leapt in his chest, hardly containing the relieved smile creeping its way onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>     But of course it was too good to be true. Both jumped back when a net came out of nowhere, scooping something up and dragging it away. Eugene’s eyes grew wide as his hope shattered. <em> Ruddiger. </em>Varian howled with rage, turning in the direction his friend had been taken, and finding someone on horseback a few meters away. They held the struggling raccoon up in the net, as though to show him off, then took off in the opposite direction. The werewolf raced after, growling furiously, and left Eugene on his own. He glanced from the creek to the retreating figures. He knew where they were headed. </p><p> </p><p>     <em> Double shit.  </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     For a second, Varian had felt at ease. His mind was clear, and he could almost feel the transformation receding. Of course all it took was a second of leaving his guard down for some <em> monster </em>to take his best friend and run off. Flynn left his thoughts completely, as his mind was once again consumed by an overpowering anger. But this time, it had a focus. He had to get to Ruddiger. And he had to make whoever took him pay dearly. </p><p> </p><p>     It was easy to follow the kidnapper, sticking close to their tail yet not quite being able to keep up with the Coronan horse. If the boy had been able to think properly, he would have noticed the glint of the crest of the Royal Guard on the man’s chest plate. </p><p> </p><p>     The terrain blurred around him, zeroed in on the squirming bundle that was his closest companion, and he hardly noticed when the dirt below his paws exchanged for cobblestone roads. Screams rang in his ears, footsteps scrambling against stone. The horse weaved through crowds, ignoring the panicking people in favor of taking the quickest route. </p><p> </p><p>     What snapped the werewolf out of his rage was the sight of dozens of guards, spears pointed in his direction. He’d been led to the courtyard of the castle, wide and cleared out, with walls on every side. Guards hurried to block the exit, weapons at the ready. A sharp pang of panic broke through the anger. He turned around, glowing eyes scanning the hostile crowd, and he spotted the kidnapper adorned in Coronan armor. The struggling raccoon was handed off to a woman who made his hackles raise. </p><p> </p><p>     “That was embarrassingly easy,” she gloated, hoisting the net up so he could see it more clearly in the moonlight. “Almost makes me want to let you go so I can do it over, but then it would just be easy again, and I don’t feel like wasting my time.” The boy-turned-beast snarled, fangs glistening against the light of the moon and the torches held by the guards. </p><p> </p><p>     “Captain Creighton!” One of the guards called, watching the creature nervously. “Should we-?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Hold your position,” she dismissed, making her way over. She held the net close, watching Varian with a cocky grin. He growled, low and dangerous, but she didn’t seem perturbed. She kept Ruddiger where he could see him, so he could see the way he was trying desperately to escape. She was <em> trying </em> to rile him up. </p><p> </p><p>     It was working. </p><p> </p><p>     He roared, sprinting forward to knock her down, but she rolled out of the way at the last second. The guards cried out as he nearly rammed into them, paws sliding against the smooth stones. He caught himself, claws scraping loudly, and once again turned to look at the woman. She wasn’t even out of breath, still holding a squirming Ruddiger at arm’s length. The raccoon caught Varian’s gaze and he shook his furry head frantically, but his boy didn’t pay it any mind. He howled, loud and menacingly, and he pounced again. This time, he met his mark, knocking the stout hunter off her feet and landing on top of her as her head met the stone. The net fell from her hands and Ruddiger scampered to freedom, but Varian didn’t let up. </p><p> </p><p>     “Go ahead,” she taunted. “Show them the monster you really are. Rip my throat out.” He snarled, fangs getting dangerously close to her face, and the guards all shouted, metal clashing together as they went to move forward. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hey hey hey!” A male voice called out. “Back off! BACK OFF!”</p><p> </p><p>     “Varian!” The werewolf growled, not bothering to look up. The hunter grinned underneath him. “Varian, it’s okay. He’s safe. It’s all gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Kid!” Someone slammed into him, trying to shove him off of his target, and he snapped his teeth. He caught a glimpse of black curls. “Raps!”</p><p> </p><p>     “Woah woah woah!” The blonde princess came into view, holding her hands up placatingly. “Look at me. She can’t hurt you. I won’t let her. Ruddiger got away, okay?” Cassandra grunted from her place against him, shoulder buried in his fur as she tried to hold him back. He growled again, unconvinced and blinded by rage. </p><p> </p><p>     “Son!” Red eyes snapped up to an older face, a greater distance away. Quirin approached carefully, face schooled to hide any emotion. “You don’t have to do this.” Varian howled, anguished at such a statement. Didn't he understand <em> any </em> of why he was doing this? Had his admissions meant <em> nothing? </em>He pushed back against Cassandra, throwing her off and sending her rolling across the ground. He hardly noticed Lance helping her up, watching him with fearful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>     “Do it!” Creighton yelled, having lifted herself off the ground and backed off a short distance. “Give them a reason to kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>     “NO! Don’t listen to her!” Clawed hands scraped at the top of his head, glowing eyes squeezed shut. He whimpered, curling in on himself. When someone tried to approach, he lashed out, scaring whoever it was back a few steps. “Varian, <em> please. </em>I understand, now. This is my fault. I’ve made you feel like this is the only way you can be heard. But I assure you, it’s not. You don’t need to hurt people to get them to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>     <em> “What do you know?” </em> The boy’s voice screamed in his head, forcing its way over the blank space of primal instincts. <em> “When have you ever had to fight to be heard? When have you cared what I had to say?” </em></p><p> </p><p>     “I’ve hurt you,” Quirin admitted mournfully, taking a step closer. “You’re right. I pushed you away when I should have kept you closer. And this isn’t just about the rocks. I’ve never given you the attention, or the care, that you deserve. And I’m sorry.” Tears glistened in those brown, stony eyes. “I’m so sorry, son. I’ve failed you. I’ve made you feel unwanted and alone. I never bothered to tell you I care about you, because I just assumed it’s implied, but it’s not, is it? I love you, Varian. You’re not a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>     Varian found himself hesitating. Creighton had backed off even more, to the point where she wasn’t even in his sight anymore, but his focus was on his father. Quirin, leader of Old Corona, proud protector of the people, apologizing? Admitting he did something wrong? Telling him he- loved him? He hadn’t realized how much he needed to hear those words until his entire chest ached and twisted, like someone had poured acid onto it. Could werewolves cry?</p><p> </p><p>     The sun was just starting to add a purple undertone to the sky, nearly beginning to rise, when Varian lowered his clawed hands, shoulders sagging. It had been a long night, a long <em> couple </em>of nights, and everyone could feel the strain, and the pure relief that followed the action. </p><p> </p><p>     The relief shattered when Varian howled with pain, stumbling forward a few steps. Creighton cackled, dropping her crossbow lazily, and watched the scene unfold. The werewolf reached one hand back, clenching around a crossbow bolt lodged under his shoulder blade. </p><p> </p><p>     Rapunzel screamed, hands flying to her mouth, and Eugene faltered in his attempts at calming the guards. The friends watched as the wolf swayed forward, eyes squeezing shut, and landed on all fours. Cass yelled, tackling Creighton to the ground, and Lance took the crossbow and snapped it over his knee. Quirin sprang forward, hands twitching as he tried to decide how best to help his son, only to flinch when he let out a low whine. Claws and fur started to recede, form shrinking down to regular size. A sickening squelch followed, as the bolt didn’t shrink with the boy, and it forced its way out the front of his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>     A very worn and human Varian slumped into his father’s arms, crying out. </p><p> </p><p>     “Varian!” The guards began to murmur, watching the scene with shock, as the village leader scrambled for purchase on the trembling teenager. Blood dribbled down the front of his apronless shirt, staining the sea green material a dark purple. Varian’s bare hands curled around the end of the bolt, glistening with <em> more </em>blood, and his eyes stayed tightly shut. “No no no.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Dad,” he grunted, head pressing into the soft material of his father’s vest. “I’m s-sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>     “You’re not allowed to apologize,” Quirin corrected, before realizing that may have come off a bit harsh. “You don’t need to apologize. None of this is your fault.” He ran a hand through his son’s hair, holding him close. “It’s mine.” The trembling got worse, and when he looked down, Varian was crying. Ugly sobs were followed up with sharp cries, each sob jostling the bolt in his shoulder. </p><p><br/>
     “I-I love you too, Dad,” he whimpered, face buried in his dad’s chest. “I’m sor- I love you too.” Yells filled the air as the guards started to realize what had happened, and Rapunzel stormed inside to give her parents a piece of her mind. Quirin stayed perfectly still, knees aching underneath him, with his son, bleeding and suffering but <em> there, </em>held securely within his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost to the end! Hang in there, folks!</p><p>As always feel free to comment;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian learns to forgive, forget, and move on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended way differently than I initially planned, hence the two day delay, but I’m actually kind of in love with this ending. Varian needs time to let go of all the frustrations and trauma he’s dealt with recently, and he can’t necessarily do that while still surrounded by daily reminders. And despite healing his relationship with his dad finally, it’s not perfect, and they still need to work on it before they can have a proper, healthy one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     “You’re… going away?” Breakfast was just being cleaned up when Quirin looked up at his son, hovering in the doorway. The boy’s bangs were pushed back by his goggles, bright eyes fully exposed in the morning light. Dark bruises hung underneath, indicating the struggles they were both still dealing with even two weeks after everything that happened. He was dressed in a new shirt, commissioned from the Royal Tailor by the princess, with a sling that held his arm in place matching perfectly. He’d gotten home late last night after meeting up with Rapunzel and her friends, and he’d gone right to bed. This was the first Quirin had really seen him since. </p><p> </p><p>     Only to be met with <em> this </em>baffling news. </p><p> </p><p>     “The king and queen thought over the information you gave them,” Varian explained, free hand fidgeting with the hem of his pants. A few days after everything had happened, once Varian had recovered considerably and come home, Quirin had sat him down and told him everything. About the Dark Kingdom, the Brotherhood, the Moonstone. Every piece of his complicated past. The teen had sat on the couch through the whole thing, listening intently. He’d tried not to show any hurt at the fact that he hadn’t heard any of it before, but Quirin had noticed him wiping at his eyes a few times. Once he was done, his son had pleaded with him to share the information with the king. Having learned his lesson with not listening to the boy, he did just that. </p><p> </p><p>     Quirin nodded his head, cueing him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>     “They think the Moonstone might be the key to the rocks. Rapunzel’s convinced them to let her travel to find it.” Varian nibbled at his lip, making hesitant eye contact with his father. “She’s asked me along. She, uh, she thinks having a scientific perspective might help with everything.” A bare hand scratched at the back of his neck. “And they wanted someone with a connection to the Dark Kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>     “You could come with us!” He said quickly. “I’m sure there’s room. And you’ve- you’ve actually <em> been </em>there before, so it’d probably help us along.” His face fell the slightest bit, and he deflated. “Or, if you’d rather I just stay here, that’s, uh, that’s fine too. I’d understand, given-“ He gestured to his arm in the sling, wiggling his fingers and displaying the blue paw print permanently etched into his palm. “-everything. It’s such a long trip, almost a year, and…” He pushed at his goggles, letting loose a few stray hairs. “But yeah, it’s really up to you, Dad-“ Quirin held up a hand. </p><p> </p><p>     “I think you should go,” he said calmly, ignoring the tug at his heart that accompanied the words. “The princess is right. You’ve studied the rocks more than anyone. And I’m sure the princess and her friends could help you with everything. You needn’t fear traveling for that.” Varian watched him silently, limp hand clenching into a fist and earning a soft hiss. “But I cannot accompany you. I have responsibilities here, in Old Corona.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Are you sure?” Varian asked, voice soft and timid. “I mean, I’m still trying to figure all this out. It might not be the… safest, to send me away right now.” Quirin sighed, sitting at the kitchen table and waving his hand for him to follow. Varian stayed right where he was. </p><p> </p><p>     “If you truly don’t want to go, I won’t make you,” he admitted wearily. “But if it’s because you’re scared of this, of the curse, I don’t think that should stop you. You’re a responsible young man, and very capable of protecting both yourself <em> and </em>others. And if this is about me, I assure you, I’m not about to shut you away because you’re ‘dangerous.’ I won’t have you shut away any longer.” Varian’s lower lip wobbled, but he hid it with his hand, brushing it off as scratching his cheek and looking away. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’m just not sure this is the best time,” Varian hurried out, unclamping his hand only to gesture nervously with it. “I mean, after everything that’s happened lately, I’m not sure I even <em> want </em> to go away. I’m- I’m just a <em> kid</em>, and you wouldn’t be there to watch over me, and <em> what if I make a mistake again? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>     “Varian,” Quirin interrupted carefully, forcing the boy to make eye contact through sheer will power. “You’re not just a kid. You’ve never been just a kid. You’re human- <em> yes, </em>you’re human- and humans mess up sometimes. That doesn’t blacklist you for life. We learn from our mistakes, and we grow. My mistake was not being honest with you. Your mistake was bottling everything up. So, now, we have to not do that anymore. If you have something on your mind, just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I don’t know if I can do this,” Varian whimpered, eyes misting over. “It’s such a long trip, and I’m so confused nowadays, and I just don’t know! Science doesn’t explain anything anymore, and I’m completely out of my depth, and how much help am I gonna be to the princess as some washed up scientist who’s an emotional wreck <em> and </em> a werewolf??” He took a deep breath, then continued. “What if I’m needed here? This is my home! I’ve tried so hard to help the village, and now I’m just, what, leaving it? I can’t leave! I can’t leave you! I’d miss you!” He heaved out a pathetic sob, slightly sharper than usual teeth clenching tightly. Quirin held his arms out unsurely, and the boy threw himself at him. “I’d miss you so, so much, Dad. I-I can’t just <em> leave </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I know,” Quirin comforted, running a hand through his raven locks. “I know, son. Trust me. I’d miss you terribly as well.” He pushed him away just enough to wipe the tears from his cheeks and hold his face gently in front of him. “But leaving is a part of life. I left the Dark Kingdom, and look where I ended up? With you. I wouldn’t trade that for anything. It’s not forever, and who knows what you might find on your journey? It’s an opportunity to grow and learn. The clever young man I know would never pass up an opportunity to learn, no matter the hurdles he may face.” He brushed the stray hairs from his son’s face with his thumb. “I do believe this is where your path is taking you. You’re meant to help stop the rocks. If you left, no one in Old Corona would hold it against you. You’d be helping us.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Do you really think so?”</p><p> </p><p>     “I know so.” A moment of silence stretched between them, broken by a sniffle. </p><p> </p><p>     “Would you write me?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Everyday.” The young teen giggled, pulling away a bit further. </p><p> </p><p>     “<em> That </em>might be a little excessive. Maybe every two weeks?” Quirin frowned jokingly, brow furrowing. </p><p> </p><p>     “Don’t you want to hear every single boring detail about my days out in the fields harvesting pumpkins?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Daaad,” Varian drew out, throwing his head back. When it fell back into place, he was smiling. </p><p> </p><p>     “Every two weeks it is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     “Varian!” A blonde hurricane of energy hurled itself at the alchemist, sending him back a couple steps. The princess squeezed him into a bone crushing hug, then released him with a squeal. “I’m so glad you came!”</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m glad you thought to invite me along,” Varian said with a shrug, hardly containing his grin. Quirin followed after the boy with a pack hung over his back, filled with various changes of clothes and books. Varian’s own satchel held chemicals he’d deemed safe for travel, and notebooks filled with scrawled equations and formulas, along with a few recipes for a relaxing herbal tea the old lady a few houses down had given him. The satchel was positioned awkwardly over one shoulder, not cross body due to the sling still holding his left arm out of harm’s way. His father had offered to carry the satchel as well, but the boy had practically hissed at him to back off, that the contents of the bag were <em> ‘far too important to let off his person.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>     “Of course!” The bubbly princess replied, taking his free hand and leading him along behind her. There was a large carriage, painted almost obnoxiously in gold and purple, that looked more like a small house than a locomotive. Cassandra stood leaning against it, examining her sword in the sunlight. When they approached, she looked up, offering the new arrivals a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, Varian,” she greeted. She nodded at the man behind him. “Quirin.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Hi Cassie!” Varian gushed, face instantly lighting up. </p><p> </p><p>     “Varian!” Eugene exclaimed, bursting out from inside the carriage with a flourish. He approached the boy with a grin, ruffling his hair. “Good to see you, pal! Does this mean you’re tagging along on this little escapade?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Yup,” Varian agreed, chuckling nervously. “My, uh, my dad said it was cool.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Great!” The younger man turned to the elder. “Thanks, Quirin. We really need his help with this.”</p><p> </p><p>     “It’ll be good for the kingdom, and for Varian,” Quirin said with a nod. “Now, where do I put his things?”</p><p> </p><p>     “That’ll be my department!” Lance announced, emerging from where Eugene had been. “I can take those bags- hey buddy-“ Varian waved shyly. “- and I’ll put them inside! Can I?” He gestured at the satchel. Varian hesitated for a second, but the ache in his shoulder inclined him to begrudgingly agree. The cheery man took both the satchel and the pack with ease and disappeared into the carriage, only to emerge seconds later with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>     “So, we’re really leaving right now?” Varian queried, eyeing the sky. It had only been about a day since he’d told his dad about this, and while he’d allowed himself to get excited, he couldn’t ignore the anxiety that was still nagging at him. “I mean, your birthday’s in a few weeks, still. Are you sure your parents are alright with you being away?”</p><p> </p><p>     “My parents aren’t in any position to make those sorts of demands right now,” Rapunzel replied with a shrug, shutting the question down. It was no secret she wasn’t in the best place with her parents right now. Especially her father. The king had been walking on eggshells around her for <em> weeks, </em>now. “Besides, they understand the urgency of all of this, finally. Not a moment should be spared. And I’ll have all of you to celebrate with, which is great!” Varian accepted the subject change with everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah, that’ll be pretty cool,” he agreed, trying not to think about how if everything went as planned, he’d be celebrating his own birthday with them as well. </p><p> </p><p>     “Blondie!” Eugene called from his spot by Lance. “If we’re gonna make it to Vardaros on schedule, we should probably get going soon.” The man frowned down at a piece of paper he was holding. “Although, schedules aren’t really our thing,” he admitted in a low mumble. </p><p> </p><p>     “Aaand, I’ll take that,” Cass drawled, snatching the paper from him. “But he’s right, Raps. We should head out soon.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Especially if you don’t want your parents to rethink all this,” Lance muttered, earning an elbow to the gut from Eugene. The two men shoved at each other immaturely as they clambered back into the carriage, closing the door behind them. Cass rolled her eyes, rolling the paper up and stuffing it in her belt, then hopped up onto the seat at the front. </p><p> </p><p>     “Dad,” Varian hissed, eyes blown wide. “I don’t- I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>     “You’ve got this,” Quirin whispered back, squeezing his good shoulder. “Remember, fear shouldn’t hold you back.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I won’t see you for so <em> long,” </em> Varian whined, almost sounding like a wounded puppy. He swallowed thickly. “I dunno if I can do this.” Quirin sighed, opening his mouth to offer some comforting words, but the princess stepped in and beat him to it. </p><p> </p><p>     “You don’t have to worry,” she said sweetly, offering him a calm smile. “Cass is a lot scarier than anything else we might find. And we’re all ready to help you with your… fuzzy situation. You’ll be safe.” Varian took a deep, shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>     “I know,” he admitted. “This is just a lot. I've never been this far from home before.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Neither have I,” Rapunzel admitted. “I’ve never been outside of Corona. I guess we’ll both have to experience it together.” Varian let himself smile, the slightest bit. </p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah, I guess so.” Rapunzel beamed, then looked between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>     “You get to sit with Cass and I in the front,” she whispered theatrically. “Since the kids sit in the back.” She winked, and he let out a short giggle. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” She walked away, steps always light like some sort of dance, and leapt into the front seat, earning a startled noise from Cass. Varian turned to his father and sucked in another breath. </p><p> </p><p>     “You’ll be fine,” Quirin assured him, brushing his bangs out of his face. </p><p> </p><p>     “I know,” Varian agreed finally, sighing. “I’ll still miss you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>     “And I’ll miss you.” The tall man offered him a rare smile. “You’d better not forget to write.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Of course not. I’m going first, right?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Absolutely not, I’m first.” Varian snorted, high pitched and goofy, and Quirin felt himself relax a little. “I love you, Varian.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I love you too, Dad.” His father wrapped him in a careful hug, making certain he didn’t jostle the wounded shoulder, then he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Varian laughed, wiping at the spot, but when he caught his dad’s eye he was smiling warmly. Ruddiger made a circle around his feet, unable to take his usual perch on his shoulder, then scampered up and chose his head instead, earning a laugh from both father and son. </p><p> </p><p>     “You should probably head over,” Quirin said finally, nodding his head in the princess’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah, I probably should.” He took one last look at his father, wrapped him in another quick side hug, then hurried over before he could change his mind, squeezing himself between the two girls. </p><p> </p><p>     As the carriage started off, horse hooves clapping against the dirt, Quirin stood alone. If Varian was truly going to heal, he’d need his own space and his freedom, two things Quirin had already proved he couldn’t provide. Leaving him behind was the only way his son would ever be able to move on and recover. </p><p> </p><p>     It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Quirin right to send Varian away? Maybe. It’s definitely what’s best for him right now, to spend time away from the kingdom that almost let him be killed, while also finally accomplishing his goal of doing away with the black rocks. But is it what’s best for his relationship with his father? Quirin seems to think it is. </p><p>They’ve obviously still got a lot to work through, and pushing him away again might not be the best way to do so, but in his eyes he’s letting him take that step into freedom, into becoming his own person. Quirin sees this as finally letting Varian make his own decisions and be the leader of his own life. It’s a hard decision for a parent. And even if his logic’s a little skewed in believing he can’t be the one to help him, he’s finally trying to listen to him and trust his judgement. Hopefully in a year’s time when they’ve both had time to think things over and the rocks have been dealt with, they can finally figure things out. </p><p> </p><p>THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO’S READ THIS FAR! I’ve never successfully published an entire fic, and the reception of this one has been so amazingly positive that it has renewed my enthusiasm and love for writing. You are all amazing, I love you, and I’m so so glad you were able to get enjoyment out of something my crazy brain came up with. Y’all are the best.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a comment I read once where someone thought WAotBBW would take a different course due to it being set in Old Corona.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>